Not the Same
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Charlie Fabray is the daughter of Russel Fabray that has never met her older sister. She starts McKinley High and finds herself talked into joining the Glee Club, but she's not trying to be anyone else. Can she find some friends when she's not looking.
1. The New Rachel

I walked into my first day at my new school. Being the bastard daughter of one of the richest men in town was not what I wanted to be. It also meant that I was the half-sister of the previous valedictorian. I've never met her, as unlikely as it may seem. After I got kicked out of Crawford Country Day, I would be going to William McKinley High. I guess it could be going to be going to a school named after a less memorable president. At least someone cared enough to shoot him. It's not like I was going to Franklin Pierce High.

Among the recent accomplishments of the school were: a football state championship, a hockey state championship, a national championship for mathletics and the glee club won a national championship. I guess that meant that show choir was cool at this stuff. That's kind of sad. I knew that I wasn't to audition, even know my sister was into that too.

I thought about skipping first period. It was just homeroom. I don't think that I would because I didn't want to face my dad's wrath. He had married my mom after his wife figured out about my existence. He already hated my style and attitude, but the guy missed the first 13 years of my life.

"I didn't know that they let raccoons go to school." One of the football players said to me.

"Well they let jackasses go here, so I'll be right at home." I quipped. He had a cup in his hand filled with some sort of Slurpee knockoff. He looked like he was going to throw it in my face. "You know I wouldn't if unless you're wearing your cup right now."

"What do you mean?" He asked. I smiled and kneed him in the groin. He was not wearing a cup. "You know who it doesn't get better for? Bullies."

I then walked to my homeroom with Mr. Schuester. He was also the History teacher and director of the Glee Club. I just sat there since there really wasn't anything to do on the first day. When the period was over, I prepared to leave.

"Charlotte, I need to talk to you." Mr. Schuester said to me. I sighed. He probably wanted me to be in his Glee Club.

"First off, my name is Charlie." I told him. "Second, I'm not interested in joining your club. Just because my sister was part of it doesn't mean I'm going to be."

"I just want you to audition." He urged. "How about I make a deal with you? You audition and I'll give you extra credit in History."

"I see you haven't checked my transcripts." I replied. "I got all As last year. I don't need extra credit."

"Well how about you get to skip the first test?" He bargained.

"Deal." I replied. "You just agreed to something without even knowing if I can sing. That is not a smart move, Mr. Schuester."

I walked out of class. I could sing. I probably wouldn't accept the invitation, though. He had also said that I only had to audition, not that I had to join.

So after school, I went to the audition, telling my mom that I needed to be picked up afterward. I couldn't wait until I turned 16.

When I was backstage, I happened to hear some girls and guys warming up and sounding rather terrible. The only one that wasn't was a girl that was wearing a hat.

"So what's your name?" I asked curiously. Since it might drown out the noise.

"Marley Rose." She answered.

"Charlie Fabray." I declared. "So what are you going to sing?"

"New York State of Mind." She told me. "What are you gonna sing?"

"It's Avril song called 'Wish You Were Here'." I explained. "I don't even know if I'm gonna be on it if I get in. My teacher just said that I have to audition."

"Well you should give it a try." Marley suggested as I heard her name be called. "Well I hope that to see you later."

I stood by the edge of the stage and noticed that Marley was really good. It was nice that someone wasn't singing "Call Me Maybe". I don't even have anything against the song, but it's not exactly a song that requires any vocal chops to sing. Okay, it requires more than most of these people had.

"Charlie Fabray." Mr. Schuester called.

I gave my sheet music which I had printed off the internet to the pianist. He played the first notes and I began to sing

_I can be tough, I can be strong  
But with you, it's not like that at all  
There's a girl that gives a…bit  
Behind this wall, you just walked through it_

_And I remember all those crazy things you said  
You left them running through my head  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here  
All those crazy things we did  
Didn't think about it, just went with it  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here_

_Damn, damn, damn  
What I'd do to have you here, here, here  
I wish you were here  
Damn, damn, damn  
What I'd do to have you near, near, near  
I wish you were here_

The crowd applauded when I finished and I had to admit that I liked the sound of it. I still didn't know if I would join the club. That Marley girl seemed nice, but I didn't know anyone else. If I had to guess, the only person that might make the club was this mixed-race guy named Jake.

The next morning, I went to see the list of people who were in. I saw it and it was just me and Marley. Jake looked disappointed. I guess his diva moment when he didn't get to finish was what he cost him. I guess he didn't know that you don't sing the full song for the audition.

At lunch, I waited in line where I noticed Marley. I guess the good thing was the lunch was actually not terrible. It wasn't as good as it was at private school, but it was at least edible and had some flavor to it.

"So, we both made it." Marley replied. "Are you gonna go?"

"I don't know. Doesn't seem like my scene." I replied. I then noticed that the lunch lady was looking at Marley. I thought it was weird at first. That was when I realized something. "She's your mom."

"What?" Marley asked.

"The lunch lady is your mom." I declared.

"How do you know?" She questioned.

"You have the same eyes." I replied.

"Look, you can't tell anyone." Marley begged.

"Are you ashamed?" I asked. I was ashamed of my father, but I had reason to be.

"No, she's the one that wants me to be popular." Marley explained. "She doesn't want people to know that I'm the lunch lady's daughter."

That was kind of weird, but in a way really sweet. I don't really think either of my parents would do something like that for me.

"Okay." I responded.

I noticed that the Glee Club was sitting with the football team and the Cheerios. That's not something that I came up with. That's actually what they're called. I knew that I wasn't going anywhere near there. I decided to take a seat at a table by myself.

As I was eating, I couldn't help but notice that they were making jokes about Marley's mom. I don't think I would go to the meeting now. Marley seemed to finally have enough and snapped at them. Good for her for not being afraid to commit social suicide to defend her mom. If they were going to be bullies, I wasn't interested. One of the football players responded by throwing his Slurpee knockoff in Marley's face. Okay, I was going to do something about this. I went straight to the principal.

"Ahh….vampire!" He remarked. Was this guy stupid? He held out a cross. "You cannot harm me with your demonic ways."

You know because I felt like messing with him, I decided I would play along. I knocked the cross of his hand.

"Now listen, Mortal. I want you to get rid of Slurpee machine or you will find my fangs in your neck." I threatened. "Bullies are throwing it in people's faces and also those are unhealthy. If you like being alive, you'll get rid of it."

I was about to call a cab to pick me up because my mom was working when I saw Marley.

"You know I could give you a ride after rehearsal." She replied. "My car's not great, but it beats walking."

"Are you seriously going there after what they said about your mom?" I asked in confusion.

"They apologized." Marley answered. "They let the popularity go to their heads and made a bad choice, but I think they are good people."

"I guess I can see what it's like." I stated before Marley gave me a hug. "But I don't like hugs and by the way, I may have found a way that you won't have to deal with any more Slurpees in the face."

We went to the choir room, and apparently they wanted us to go to the stage. Marley and I were supposed to sing a number together. The song was a country song, but I heard this before and liked it. I started off

_Weather man said it's gonna snow  
By now I should be used to the cold  
Mid-February shouldn't be so scary  
It was only December, I still remember  
The presents, the tree, you, and me_

Marley started at that point.

**But you went away  
How dare you?  
I miss you**

_They say I'll be okay  
But I'm not going to ever get  
Over you_

**Well it sinks in you know  
**_When I see it in stone_

**Cause you went away  
How dare you?  
I miss you**

_**They say I'll be okay  
But I'm not going to ever get  
Over you**_

Maybe I would enjoy this.

So for starters, Unique is not there. I don't have anything against transgendered people or characters, but I don't like how the character is presented. Second, don't expect her to be paired with Jake but there will be some interesting moments when they figure out that they share a niece. Please don't forget to review.


	2. Britney 2 point 0

So the other members of the Glee Club included Brittany, a 5th year senior, Tina, a diva that probably wasn't as good as she thought she was, Blaine, a gay guy that liked to wear bright colors, Sugar, a rich girl who may have mob ties, Joe, a Christian guy who looks kind of like some interpretations of Jesus, Artie, a nerd in a wheelchair, and Sam, a jock with really big lips.

I took a seat next to Marley. I don't know if I was going to have any other friends in here. I guess having Marley as a friend already exceeded my expectations. I had to be the youngest one in there.

Mr. Schuester began some sort of speech that was interrupted by Brittany looked crunching on some Cheetos or imitation Cheetos. She looked like a mess, but I guess being a 5th year senior would do that to you.

"Okay so this week our theme is going to be Britney Spears." He explained. I groaned. "I know a lot of you weren't here when we covered this two years ago and I hope that you enjoy it. I can say that there will be no strange trips to the dentist this time."

I don't know what that was about, but it sounded like there may have been strange adventures in the past. I began to walk to my locker with Marley.

"I can't believe that I have to sing a fucking Britney Spears song." I ranted.

"So I take it you don't really like her." Marley replied.

"Do you?" I asked.

"I think she's not as good as she used to be." Marley admitted. "I do have a song that I want to sing and I hope that no one else chooses it. My suggestion for you is to look through Britney's discography and see if you can find something that you like."

"I think Jake is checking you out." I stated as I noticed him looking our way.

"He could be just as easily checking you out." Marley opined.

"I don't think that I'm really anyone's first choice." I replied. "Maybe I'll talk to him after school and I can see. If by the off-chance that he was looking my way, I'll make sure to direct him yours."

"So has anyone caught your eye?" Marley asked curiously. Talking about boys was a little weird for me since there weren't any at my last school. The only time that occurred was when there were mixers with Dalton Academy. You know that school has a surprising amount of gay guys. I don't think there were a lot of lesbians at my school, though I was only a freshman, so I might be wrong.

"No." I answered. "I'll see you at lunch."

When I was in class, I took out my iPhone and did a search for Britney to see if there was anything tolerable. I looked down the list and happened to see something that I didn't expect. I put in my headphones. The song itself was horrible, but I think I could do the original she covered it.

At lunch, I noticed a lot people seemed to be complaining that there was a Slurpee machine anymore.

"Did manage to get rid of the slush machine?" Marley asked me. I nodded. "How?"

"I went to the principal and I was going to threaten a lawsuit, but he seemed to think I was a vampire, so I went with that and threatened to drink his blood. I wonder if he thinks that if every Goth person is a vampire." I explained.

"So I don't think that we'll be with the football team today, do you want to sit with us?" She questioned.

"I like to sit alone." I replied. "It makes it easier for me to think."

When we got to Glee, I wasn't going to perform today because I wanted to have a particular outfit that I didn't bring with me today. I noticed that Tina, Joe, and Sam were singing a song about a threesome. I didn't know that we could do things like that. Also, it wasn't really an image that I needed in my head.

I then went to see if I could find Jake. To my knowledge, he was on the football team, so he should still be here. I began to search through the rooms for him. I eventually found him, back in the choir room.

"Are you who I'm supposed to meet?" Jake asked.

"No." I replied. "But I do need to talk to you. You may or may not know that my name is Charlie Fabray. I noticed that you were looking at me and my friend Marley this morning. For starters, I want to know if you were looking at me or her."

"I was looking at her." He answered. "It's not that I don't think you're pretty or anything…"

"Well what do you know? I do have a little brother." A voice interrupted him. "I'm Noah, but everyone calls me Puck."

"Okay, I see I've interrupted a family moment." I declared as I began to leave.

"Wait, who are you?" Puck asked. "Is she your girl?"

"No." We both answered at the same time. I blushed.

"I'm Charlie Fabray." I responded.

"Fabray as in Quinn Fabray?" Puck asked. I guess he knew my sister. I guess that wasn't too surprising.

"More as in Russel Fabray." I replied. "I've never met my sister and my mom and dad didn't get married until he divorced her mom. So how do you know her?"

"We made a baby together." Puck answered nonchalantly.

"WHAT?" Jake and I both asked simultaneously.

"Yeah, it was sophomore year. Her name's Beth. We ended up giving her up for adoption and we even dated over the summer before she went to school." Puck continued. "I also ended up dating the woman who adopted her."

"I'm just going to go." I announced. I had a niece. I didn't know that I had a niece. Granted, since she was adopted, it wasn't my grounds to see her, but I can't believe that I had a niece. I needed to talk to my dad about this.

I got home in time for dinner. Mom had made sesame chicken. She was a bartender (who ironically wasn't old enough to drink) when she had me. Things would have been really hard growing up if not for the ten thousand a month in child support.

"So what did you learn at school today?" Mom asked me.

"I learned that I have a niece." I replied, glaring at my father. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Your sister's transgressions and debauchery are none of your concern." He replied. "You don't need to worry about her or her child."

"Is this why you don't see her anymore?" I asked. "Did you disown her because she got pregnant out of wedlock?"

"This discussion is over." Russel responded.

"I'm going to finish my dinner in my room." I declared as I got up and took my plate with me. We had a very bad relationship. If I had seen him more often growing up, I wouldn't be so upset, but I didn't even know I had a father until I was 13.

In the morning, I began to walk to school. As I walked I couldn't help but here a horn honk. I jumped before noticing that it was Sam in a truck.

"Do you need a ride?" He asked.

"No thanks." I replied.

"Come on, I'm not gonna bite." He urged. "I'm just being nice. It can't be easy walking in those heels."

"Fine." I agreed as I got in the front, wishing that I had just had Marley pick me up. "So how well did you know my sister?"

"I mean we dated for a while, but we never had sex." Sam replied. I wasn't asking if they had sex. "She ended up cheating on me with her ex-boyfriend."

"Puck?" I asked.

"No, Finn Hudson." Sam clarified before he put a CD in his player. "I bought this to prepare for this week."

He then started to sing and drive. I wish I could get out of the car.

_This kitten got your tongue tied in knots I see  
Spit it out cause I'm dying for company  
I notice that you got it, you notice that I want it  
You know that I can take it to the next level baby_

_If you want this goodish, sicker than the remix  
Baby let me blow your mind tonight_

As much as I don't want to admit it, I know the words to this song.

**I can't take it, take it, take no more  
Never felt like, felt like this before  
Come on get me, get me on the floor  
DJ what you, what you waiting for?**

_**See the sunlight, we aint stopping  
Keep on dancing till the world ends  
If you feel it, let it happen  
Keep on dancing till the world ends**_

_**Keep on dancing till the world ends  
Keep on dancing till the world ends**_

At that point we pulled into school.

"I hate for that." I replied.

"I think you enjoyed it." Sam countered. "You knew the words."

"Only because they played it like a million times." I responded. "I don't like Britney Spears. Now Jamie Lynn Spears I like. So what that she had a baby when she was sixteen. So did my sister apparently and my mom had me when she was 19. I wish everyone didn't turn on her, especially since they made Bristol Palin a hero and trash like _16 and Pregnant_ and _Secret Life of the American Teenager _are on the air."

"So do you like being in Glee Club?" Sam asked.

"I guess it's alright." I replied. "I'm not singing a Britney song today."

"But that's what the assignment was." Sam pointed out.

"I followed the assignment." I replied.

After school, it was decided that we would be doing something at an assembly tomorrow with Brittany singing the lead. I sighed.

"So can I sing now?" I asked.

"Sure." Mr. Schuester declared before I went to change. I then got the rock band started up before I came out dressed in all leather.

_I saw him dancing there by the record machine  
I knew he must have been about seventeen  
The beat was going strong, playing my favorite_

_And I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me  
Yeah me  
And I couldn't tell it would be long till he was with me  
Yeah with me singing_

_I love rock and roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox baby  
I love rock and roll  
So come and take your time and dance with me_

_He smiled so high, I got up and asked for his name  
"That don't matter" He said cause it's all the same  
Said "Can take you home, where we could be alone?"_

_Next we were moving on, he was with me  
Yeah me  
Next we were moving on, he was with me  
Yeah with me singing_

_I love rock and roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox baby  
I love rock and roll  
So come and take your time and dance with me_

"The assignment was a Britney Spears song, Charlie." Mr. Schuester said as he looked at me.

"Actually, Britney covered 'I Love Rock and Roll' on her Britney album." Blaine interrupted.

"So yeah, I followed the assignment." I agreed.

The assembly didn't go well. Apparently the idea was Britney was going to lip-sync for reasons that I couldn't understand. We got this found out and we were booed out of the gym with people throwing things. It was not fun. Mr. Schuester ended chewing us out for it. I was starting to have doubts about this club. Marley and I were getting prepared to head home when Jake ran over to us. He was definitely looking at Marley now.

"Hey." He greeted her.

"Hi." Marley replied.

"So, I wanted to tell you that I was going to join Glee Club." Jake declared. "They don't lip-sync all the time, do they?"

"I don't think so." I replied.

"So was there anything else that you wanted to tell me?" Marley asked with a blush. "Do you want your jacket back?"

I wondered where she got that from, but didn't say anything.

"It looks good on you." Jake complimented her.

"But I bet it looks better on me." This girl named Kitty who was in my Math class interrupted. "We're dating now. Didn't Jake tell you?"

"No he didn't." Marley stammered before took the jacket off. She sounded crushed. "You two make a great couple."

We began to walk away. Even though, I don't like hugs, I decided that Marley needed one.

So who do you want Charlie with? Her mom is played by Malin Akerman. I bet you weren't expecting her to sing that song, but Charlie is someone who likes to find loopholes. Please don't forget to review.


	3. Confidence

Mr. Schuester, or Mr. Schue as he was better known, was preparing to speak.

"Okay, guys and gals, we need to start preparing for Sectionals." He stated. "I know most of you probably feel pretty good about your chances, but I want everyone to feel that way. I want you to believe that you can win. So I decided that this week's theme will be self-confidence. There a tons of songs that you can choose for this."

"I like this idea." Blaine replied. "I also want to know that announce that I am going to run for running for class president."

"But I'm class president." Brittany pointed out. "I won last year."

"Brittany there is going to new election." Mr. Schue pointed out.

"You know since this discussion doesn't pertain to me at all, can I sing something?" I asked.

"You have something ready?" The teacher asked in surprise.

"Yeah, my mom sang this song when I was a kid." I explained as I got up and went over to the piano. "It was the first song that I learned to play."

The man behind the piano silently got up and let me play. I eventually started to sing the song.

_If I live to be a hundred  
And never see the seven wonders  
That'll be alright  
If I don't make it to the big leagues  
If I never win a Grammy  
I'm gonna be just fine_

_Cause I know exactly who I am_

_I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
Spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done  
My momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends who love me  
And they know just where I stand_

_It's all a part of me  
That's who I am_

_I'm a saint and I'm a sinner  
I'm a loser, I'm a winner  
I'm steady and unable  
I'm young but I am able_

_I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
Spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done  
My momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends who love me  
And they know just where I stand_

_It's all a part of me  
That's who I am_

"What's the name of that song?" Sam asked me.

"It's called 'Who I Am' by Jessica Andrews." I responded before the bell rang. I don't know why we needed to meet before and after school. I began to walk to my locker with Marley as she watched Jake meet up with Kitty. "So what song are you going to sing?"

"I might skip this week." Marley admitted.

"You shouldn't do that." I told her. "I love hearing you sing."

"I just don't have a lot of confidence in myself." She declared.

"Well that is something that we are going to have to change." I responded. "Jake is an idiot if he can't see how great you are."

"You're just saying that because I'm really your only friend at this school." Marley pointed out.

"You are so much better than Miss Cereal Box." I argued. If they were going to be called Cheerios, I was going to use as many cereal puns as possible. "You have talent and you need to believe in yourself. I'm going to help you pick a song if I have to sing it with you."

Of course I had to go to class at the moment, but I was eventually going to help her.

After class, I couldn't help but notice that Sam started to walk with me.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me." He replied.

"Why exactly should I go out with you?" I asked.

"I'm a senior, I'm captain of the football team and I'm a really good dancer." He replied.

"How about you come up with a song that tells me how great you are and then I'll consider it." I quipped.

"Okay." He agreed before he walked away. Dear God, did he not know that I was being sarcastic?

At lunch, I went to find Marley. After we were done eating, I decided to take her to the library to look up a list of songs.

"Okay we've got 'Bitch' by Meredith Brooks. That one is a no." I decided. "There's 'Pieces of Me' by Ashlee Simpson. I don't even think that even fits. How about 'Bigger than My Body' by John Mayer?"

"I've never heard that song." Marley admitted.

"Meet after school and I'll sing it for you." I offered.

After school, I went to the auditorium and grabbed a microphone as Marley sat in the crowd.

_This is a call to the colorblind  
This is an IOU  
I'm standing behind the horizon line  
Tied up in something true_

_Yes I'm ground got my wings clipped  
I'm surrounded by all this pavement  
Guess I'll circle while I'm waiting  
For my fuse to dry_

_Someday I'll fly, someday I'll soar  
Someday I'll be so damn much more  
Cause I'm bigger than my body gives me credit for_

"I don't think that works for me, either." Marley declared.

I guess that she was just going to take me home now. I walked outside and noticed that Sam was there. I was surprised when he suddenly started singing.

_I've got the magic in me  
Every time I touch that track it turns into gold  
Everybody knows I've got the magic in me  
When I hit the floor, the girls come snapping at me  
Now everybody wants some presto magic, magic, magic  
Magic, magic, magic, magic, magic, magic  
Oh I've got the magic in me_

People were beginning to stare.

_These tricks that I attempt will blow your mind  
Pick a verse, any verse, I'll hypnotize you with every line  
I need a volunteer, how about you with the eyes  
Come on down to the front, stand right here don't be shy  
I'll have you time travelin', have your mind babblin'  
People tryin' to inherit the skill, so they askin' me  
Even David Blaine had to go and take some classes  
I see Mind Freak, "What's up man, what's happenin'?"  
So come one come all, see the show tonight  
Prepare to be astounded, no ghost or poltergeist  
You know I'm no Pinocchio, I never told a lie  
So call me Mr. Magic Man, I'll float on cloud nine_

_I've got the magic in me  
Every time I touch that track it turns into gold  
Everybody knows I've got the magic in me  
When I hit the floor, the girls come snapping at me  
Now everybody wants some presto magic, magic, magic  
Magic, magic, magic, magic, magic, magic  
Oh I've got the magic in me_

"If I say yes, will you stop singing…and rapping?" I asked, feeling kind of embarrassed by this. I was practically begging him to stop.

"Dinner tonight, at Breadstix?" He suggested.

"Sure, as long as you never do that again." I agreed as he turned the music off. "Pick me up at 6:00."

"He's cute." Marley commented as we went to her car.

"He's kind of weird." I stated as I got in the passenger side. "I mean who does that? I only said yes so he would stop singing."

"I'm still going to help you get ready." Marley declared.

"Have you even ever been on a date?" I questioned as she began to drive.

"No, but that's what friends do." She pointed out. "Maybe you can even help me decide what song I'm going to sing while we're getting you ready."

We went to my house. I imagine that this was going to be the first time that Marley has ever been to one this big before. I turned my key and we walked in the door and were greeted by my mom as we did.

"Who's your friend?" She asked.

"This is Marley Rose. We're in the Glee Club together." I explained. "This is my mom, Davina."

"Are you staying for dinner?" Mom asked Marley.

"Actually, I'm not going to be here for tonight." I replied. "I have a date tonight and Marley is going to help me get ready?"

"You have a date?" My mom asked in shock. "You mean with a guy…not that I would have a problem with you dating a girl…but is it with a guy?"

"Yes, it's with a guy, but I only agreed to go out with him to get him to stop singing." I told her. "It's probably not going to lead anywhere."

"Well I hope that you have a good time and give him a chance." She suggested. I decided to just grab Marley's hand and take her upstairs. "I want pictures!"

I took Marley to my room.

"Your mom seems nice." She commented.

"I've never been on a date before and she's just overreacting." I stated. "So I need to help me find a dress."

Marley opened my closet.

"You have a lot of black." She noted as she looked through it. I wanted to wear black. "This one looks nice."

It was kind of a black camo, but I liked to think of it as monochromatic instead. It sounded much better than camo. I paired it with the same leather that I wore to school.

"So did you think of anything that you might want to sing?" I asked.

"I still don't know." Marley admitted. "I don't have to sing anything."

"I want you to believe that you can do anything." I told her as I realized the perfect song for her to sing. "Are you familiar with the Demi Lovato song 'Skyscraper'?"

"I love that song." Marley declared. "You think I could sing it?"

"It's a song about overcoming all your doubts and rising up to the people who want to hold you back, even if that person is yourself." I explained. "It's perfect for you. Anyway, I'm going to go downstairs to see if my date is here yet."

I went down and there was Sam. He was wearing a dress shirt and tie. I have to admit that he looked kind of cute. His lips were still really big though. Seriously how is someone born with lips like that? Or did he just use collagen?

My mom then came out with a camera.

"I want a picture of you two standing together." She declared.

"I hope you're prepared to spend a lot of money." I whispered to Sam.

I smiled for the camera because I had a feeling that my mom wouldn't let me leave until I did. As soon as the picture was done, I grabbed Sam and pulled him out the door.

"Is this your first date?" Sam asked.

"Yes, and there probably isn't going to be a second one." I replied as I got into his truck. At that time, Marley came outside. "So I'll see you at school tomorrow."

I thought about inviting her to come with, but I wasn't that cruel. I didn't have high hopes, but I was going to give him a chance. Maybe there's more to him than he guy who sings in the middle of parking lots.

Breadstix was the local generic Italian restaurant. They served everything that you expect at an Italian restaurant for less than you would pay at an Italian restaurant. We went to a table and the waiter took our drink orders before leaving us alone.

"So why is it that you want to go out with me?" I asked. "I'm sure that there are plenty of senior girls that would want to go out with you."

"You're not like the rest of them." He pointed out. I guess this was true. Still I had other questions to ask.

"Does this have anything to do with the fact that you dated my sister?" I questioned. "Are you here with me because you're not over her?"

"I've been over her for a while." Sam stated. "Is it really so hard to believe that a guy could like you?"

"Well I've never been anyone's first choice." I admitted. "My dad didn't even want me until I was 13. Excuse me if I'm a bit skeptical."

"Just because your father sucks doesn't mean that no one will ever want you." Sam stated.

The next day in Glee, Marley sang her song.

"Mr. Schue., I have a song I want to sing." Sam announced. "It doesn't really have to do with the theme, but I was hoping that you would make an exception."

"Does anyone else have a song within the theme?" Mr. Schue. asked. No one raised their hands. "Okay Sam, take it away."

Sam got in front of me and began to sing.

_You know I'd fall apart without you  
Don't know how you do what you do  
Cause everything that don't make sense about me  
Makes sense when I'm with you_

_Like everything that's green girl, I need you  
But it's more than one and one makes two  
You gotta put aside the math and the logic  
You gotta know you're wanted too_

_I wanna wrap you up  
I wanna kiss your lips I  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
I wanna call you mine  
I wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_Anyone can tell your pretty  
And you get that all the time, I know you do  
But your beauty's deeper than the makeup  
And I wanna show you what I see tonight _

_When I wrap you up  
When I kiss your lips I  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
I wanna call you mine  
I wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_As good as you make me feel  
I wanna make you feel better  
Better than your fairy tales  
Better than your best dreams  
You're more than everything I need  
You're all I ever wanted  
All I ever wanted_

_I just wanna wrap you up  
I wanna kiss your lips I  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
I wanna call you mine  
I wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_Baby I wanna make you feel wanted  
Cause you'll always be wanted_

The other girls were swooning. I didn't know what to say. No one had ever done that for me. I acted against my best judgment and kissed him.

So I decided that I didn't like the theme of this episode, and came up with my own. The songs that I didn't mention are Magic by BoB and Rivers Cuomo, and Wanted by Hunter Hayes. Also I decided on a Sam/Charlie/Ryder love triangle. Please don't forget to review.


	4. The Breakup

I sat in the choir room as we waited for Mr. Schue to tell us what we were doing this week. Sam was on my left and Marley was on my right. I can't believe that I had a boyfriend. It was amazing. Probably what was more amazing was that he was quarterback. I watched as Mr. Schue wrote BREAKUP on the board.

"You want us to sing breakup songs?" I asked.

"Actually I was thinking of doing something different." He responded. "While breakup songs are an important genre of music, I want you to sing songs by groups that have broken up. Plenty of the greatest acts of all time are no longer together. They are some ground rules. Led Zeppelin and The Who don't count because they broke up because of someone's death. Guns 'N Roses does count because they while they are still together, the Axl-Slash breakup is one of music's most famous."

"I have one." Marley declared as she got up and the piano began to play.

_Can this be true?  
Tell me can this be real?  
How can I put into words what I feel?  
My life was complete  
I thought I was whole  
Why do I feel like I'm losing control?_

_Never thought that love could feel like this  
Then you changed my world with just one kiss  
And how can it be that right here with me?  
There's an angel, it's a miracle_

_Your love is like a river, peaceful and deep  
Your soul is like a secret I never could keep  
When I look into your eyes, I know that it's true  
God must've spent a little more time on you_

_Never thought that love could feel like this  
Then you changed my world with just one kiss  
And how can it be that right here with me?  
There's an angel, it's a miracle_

_Your love is like a river, peaceful and deep  
Your soul is like a secret I never could keep  
When I look into your eyes, I know that it's true  
God must've spent a little more time on you_

"I thought Alabama was still together." Sam remarked.

"That was an *NSYNC song first." I told him. I don't think I wanted to be part of the couple that used pet names.

The bell rang and I had to think of a band that I liked that was broken up. A lot of the bands that I listened to were still together. I wasn't really a fan of Guns 'N Roses, except for "November Rain" and I don't think anyone wanted me to sing a 9-minute song. Journey was technically still together. I could do something that no one has heard of like The Last Goodnight. That was when it hit me. I knew the perfect song.

After school, I went to the center of the room and waited for the music to play. I decided that I wanted to present it as a piano ballad so people could understand the words.

_Am I more than you bargained for yet?  
I've been dying to tell you anything you wanna here  
Cause that's just who I am this week  
Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song_

_Drop a heart  
Break a name  
We're sleeping in  
Sleeping for the wrong team_

_We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it  
We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it_

_We're going down there, down there  
We're going down there, down there  
A loaded god complex cock it and pull it _

_We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it  
_

"I never knew those words were so heavy." Artie commented. As soon as I was finished, I realized that maybe singing that song with Sugar in the room was a bad idea. I mean we hadn't spoken since I joined, but…

As soon as I walked out of the room, I noticed Sugar walking my way.

"I can't believe that you sang that song." She replied. "I hate that song."

"Not a Fall Out Boy fan?" I quipped.

"How would you feel if you had to hear a song with your name in it all the time?" She asked me.

"I don't think that there are any." I responded. "I'm sorry, but I like the song and I'm not going to apologize for singing it."

I knew that I wasn't going to sing any more songs with Sugar in the name. I wonder if Joe would have a problem with me singing "Hey Joe" by Hendrix. I then went to meet Sam, though before I could get to him, I happened to notice that Brittany was kissing a girl that I hadn't seen before. That was interesting to say the least.

I then saw him and walked over to him.

"So do you want to see a movie tonight?" He asked. The one that I wanted to see wasn't out yet.

"_Sinister _doesn't come out until Friday." I told him.

"Well I wanted to see _Pitch Perfect." _Sam explained. I had heard of that, but didn't really know what it was about. "It's about this group of college girls who sing in an a capella group."

It didn't really sound like my type of movie. I guess we didn't really a similar taste in movies. Though, I could give it a chance.

"How about we make a deal?" I offered. "I'll see the movie that you want to see if you see the movie that I want to see on Friday."

"Okay, I just want to warn you that I've been known to scream during horror movies." Sam agreed. "What do you think of the idea of a movie and dinner? We see the movie first and then we eat."

"I've never done it." I stated. "I'd be open to it, but I want to get a hamburger afterwards. Who says that we have to spend a lot on dinner, especially since movies are so expensive these days?"

"I actually know a great place that sells burgers that isn't that expensive." He declared. I would be okay with McDonalds. "Anyway, I'll see you after practice."

I decided to sit in the stands and watch the practice. I didn't really like football, but I didn't have anything better to do. I noticed that the Honey Nuts were practicing not very far from the field, well all except Brittany, who I assume was with her girlfriend.

After he was done with practice and he had taken a shower, we went to the theatre for the 5:00 show. I actually kind of liked the movie. The singing was actually really good. I didn't know that Anna Kendrick or Brittany Snow (the only ones I recognized) could sing. I did have one gripe about it.

"Beca and Jesse shouldn't have ended up together." I stated. "It should have ended with Chloe telling Beca how she felt and the two of them being the ones to kiss. It wouldn't be the first girl-on-girl kiss I saw today. Did you know Brittany was gay?"

"Yeah, her girlfriend is my ex." Sam explained. "I'm pretty sure that I was just her beard though."

"Okay, so where are we going for dinner?" I asked as we got into his truck. I was still in a good mood despite not liking the ending.

"You'll see when we get there." He promised.

Where it ended up being was a 50s-style diner. That was different. I guess if they had good burgers, I didn't care. As I walked in, I couldn't help but notice that there was a jukebox and a dancefloor. I had a bad feeling about this. We ordered our food and I couldn't help but notice him looking at the jukebox. I had a really bad feeling about this.

"I'm not dancing with you." I told him. I saw him put a quarter in anyway. I probably wouldn't like this. Though, I did like the song that he chose. I guess I should have expected him to sing it.

_Well she was just seventeen, if you know what I mean  
And the way she looked was way beyond compare_

_So how could I dance with another Woo  
When I saw her standing there?_

I looked at him and he looked at me, either wanting to dance or for me to join in. Apparently the other patrons liked it.

_Well she looked at me, and I, I could see  
That before too long, I'd fall in love with her_

_She wouldn't dance with another Woo  
When saw her standing there_

_Well my heart went boom when I crossed that room  
And I held her hand in mine_

He grabbed my hand and I couldn't resist any longer.

**Well we danced through the night, and we held each other tight  
And before too long, I fell in love with her**

**Now I'll never dance with another Woo  
When I saw her standing there**

Then came the instrumental section and I could tell that everyone wanted us to dance. I decided to bite the bullet and let spin me. I am doing all sorts of new things with him.

_**Well my heart went boom when I crossed that room  
And I held her hand in mine**_

_And we danced through the night, and we held each other tight  
And before too long, I fell in love with her_

**Now I'll never dance with another Woo  
Since I saw him standing there**

_Since I saw her standing there_

**Since I saw him standing there**

You know that song actually would fit the assignment that we doing. After the song was over, we found that our food also was. I blushed and sat down.

"That was pretty good." The cook behind the counter told us. "We could use some regular entertainment. How would you two like to work here?"

"I'm 15 and he plays football." I explained. The main reason that I didn't want to was that I didn't want to wear a uniform. I liked my individuality. Yes, I would probably dress up for glee, but that doesn't happen very often. I also just wanted to eat.

"I kind of already have a job anyway." Sam added. He worked part-time in this auto shop. The guy who owned it was a congressman and wasn't around very much. Apparently, working there was helping him pay for his apartment.

On Wednesday, I couldn't help but notice a lot more tension in the choir room. Blaine wasn't there and both Brittany and Mr. Schue seemed upset. I don't know what was going on to be honest.

When I walked out of the room, I couldn't help but notice that Jake and Kitty were fighting, I couldn't understand the details, but it seemed to be getting pretty heated. That could be good for Marley.

"Whatever, I'm done with this." Jake declared. "I want my jacket back now."

She threw the jacket on the ground and he picked it up and walked away. I noticed that Kitty noticed us and was glaring daggers at us, probably more specifically at Marley. It wasn't Marley's fault that she was a bitch and Jake dumped her.

"I think you should go talk to him." I suggested. "Just talk to him. Whatever you do, don't kiss him. You need to avoid the rebound. That never ends well."

Marley walked off and I couldn't help but notice Kitty was still glaring. She needs to learn that it was no one's fault but her own.

On Thursday, I went into the auditorium, and I couldn't help but notice that a guy that I hadn't seen was there by himself.

"Hey." I greeted him. He didn't say anything. "What are you doing up there?"

"Just thinking about my life." He answered.

"What's your name?" I questioned.

"Finn Hudson, yours?" He answered. Where have I heard that before?

"Charlie Fabray." I told him.

"I didn't know that Quinn had a younger sister." He responded. I guess he knew her.

"She doesn't either." I responded. "So I wanted to sing to sing something. Would you mind?"

He just moved away from the center of the stage and I began.

_I took a ride on a February morning  
Just getting over it and dealing with the mourning  
I started thinking out loud  
I'm so sick and tired of being sick and tired_

_My baby's flying off the edge of the road  
Saying "I'm so sorry about that note"  
That left me all alone  
I'm so sick and tired of being sick and tired_

_Somebody turn the lights on  
Somebody tell me what's wrong  
I'd be lying if I told you  
Losing you was something I could handle  
Somebody turn the lights on  
Somebody tell me how long  
All this darkness will surround you  
Because I'm burning for you  
Burning like a candle_

_Pain, pain, pain  
All of the things that you say  
What are the things that you mean?  
What are the things that you say, say, say?_

_Because you're a tragedy, a queen for his majesty  
All this blasphemy, your kingdom is crumbling  
You're a tragedy, a queen for his majesty  
All this blasphemy, your kingdom is crumbling_

_Somebody turn the lights on  
Somebody tell me what's wrong  
I'd be lying if I told you  
Losing you was something I could handle  
Somebody turn the lights on  
Somebody tell me how long  
All this darkness will surround you  
Because I'm burning for you  
Burning like a candle_

So Charlie met Finn and she had an amazing date with Sam. I wanted to determine what everyone else was doing while the various couples were breaking up. The last song is "Candle (Sick and Tired) by the White Tie Affair. The next chapter, Ryder makes his debut. I'm saying now that I will not be covering Glease. The events of it will still happen, but I don't like the music. Please don't forget to review.


End file.
